1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computer network management, it specifically concerns a method and a technical implementation for secure data exchange over a computer network. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for securely proving ownership of pseudonymous or anonymous electronic credentials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the mid 1990s one of the most rapidly growing retail sectors is referred to as electronic commerce. Electronic commerce involves the use of the Internet and proprietary networks to facilitate business-to-business, consumer, and auction sales of everything imaginable, from computers and electronics to books, recordings, automobiles, and real estate. In such an environment consumer privacy is becoming a major concern.
However, the mere fact that electronic commerce is conducted over an existing open network infrastructure such as the Internet runs counter to the privacy of the consumer. Often, there are legitimate reasons for a party to remain anonymous.